When an antenna is assembled, a particular apparatus is often needed for fixing. Nylon rivets are widely used as a fixing means in antenna manufacturing.
The commonly used rivets usually have negative effects on antennas. For example, they have at least the following problems:
For a standard nylon rivet, an end of its inner mandrel will be higher than the bushing after assembling. If the end of the inner mandrel is collided during producing or utilizing of an antenna, the fixed connection formed by the rivet will become loose.
In addition, after an antenna is assembled, rivets will naturally become loose as usage time increases, which would influence RF performance of the antenna.
Therefore, there is a need for a fixing device with good fixing performance.